User talk:NagaX
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LEGO Universe Wiki page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 22:50, October 18, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Userbox-Mythrun Hi there, to use that userbox you have to join the LUWPD. 23:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding the Missions category to my article. I was wondering how to organize those and I didn't realize a category already existed! Wunda1 18:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Badges-Mythrun I'm not going to have it added, they: *# Remove your edit count, and *# Encourage edit/badge boosting 22:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It does, well from your userpage. 22:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I guess they changed it, but it still encourages edit/badge boosting. 02:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Its where someone makes an edit that doesnt change anything or spams and stuff like that. 03:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ...-Mythrun I fixed your engineer pic on your userpage and moved your user comment page to a talk page so people could use the leave message button. 22:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Category-Mythrun The Mission category is for the great minifig mission missions. the in-game mission category is for the LU missions. 23:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) We dont need one. 00:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Talk page-Mythrun Stop making the headers on my talk page like SUBJECT-USERNAME. 00:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Wait-Mythrun Dont leave. And I didnt do that though. 00:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop-Mythrun Dont leave. Youre the one who changed the heading to SUBJECT-USERNAME. 00:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Answers Wikianswers LEGO is also for LU questions...... 23:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:More Admins We don't need more admins, I'm on every day. 21:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello is this it? Franky bob(Talk• ) 02:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ... Well I'm watching some old episodes of Pokemon on Pokemon.com it was a Johto Episode and in this episode Ash sees Slowking for the First time(Well he acts like it's the first time). I'm using EST Time. Franky bob(Talk• ) 18:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, Thanks! Ill try to keep an eye out for any trouble here if I can.:) ----Tatooine Re: Alright, Thanks again!----Tatooine Re:Re Great!:) ----Tatooine Attachment (Lego Universe character) *By the way, there's a Secret Networker on My lego Network called "Attachment": He's a Lego universe related character. Can you tell me how to make an article?? Because, I might make one on him.=P ----Tatooine Re:Re:Re: Alright thanks! Hmm, well you can say my hobbies are: Creating Wikis, Building custom Lego sets, and, Yeah, I think that's it. Thanks Again!:) ----Tatooine(Talk) Re: Great! I'll have this image in my infobox if thats ok.:) :----Tatooine(Talk) 20:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok. :*Minifigures(s) name: AgentSk8 :*Quote:"Be aware of danger.. If not, danger shall come knocking at your door.." :Accessories: Katana, dagger :I hope that's good enough, although I don't have the game yet, I plan to win it in a Contest hosted by Lego.Wish me luck On it!:) ----Tatooine(Talk) 20:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's ok. Thanks for trying though.:) ----Tatooine(Talk) 22:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship I just saw that, and yes I think you'd be a fine administrator.:) ----Tatooine(Talk) 22:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think it was that one.=P ----Tatooine(Talk) 22:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes it is long, LOL! Im sure you'll get the position.:) Ok, maybe i'll check it out now. ----Tatooine(Talk) 23:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure thing! Ill do it when I have time.:) ----Tatooine(Talk) 23:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Items Items go in the right category and the page with the item name redirects to where it is using #redirect ITEMPAGE#ITEMNAME 18:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The pages you made should redirect to the item name in the right category using #redirect ITEMPAGE/CATEGORY#ITEMNAME 02:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Example:#redirect Neck Items#Dox Shoulderpads, that goes on the Dox Shoulderpads page. 02:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but also to the item name (#redirect ITEMPAGE#ITEMNAME) 19:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ... Please stop making blogs and news posts and edits for every single thing. 02:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) .... Im not, you just need to stop posting the "this is where to talk about this and that" talk pages and blogs for every single thing, if theres already one news post about one thing you dont need a news post for part of that thing. Understand what im saying? 02:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :He's not on much. You'll just have to wait. 02:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply from Vultraz I'm pretty much done with the game. My name is Vultraz ,R3 Assembly Engineer. Actually, I'm still playing on Toontown as James (My old friend decided to put me back on toontown.) I actually occasionally still build up your wiki. Category: *** LOL Yeah, I wish they had a language filter. Then you can look up all the vandalism pages. *looks at* *passes out from shock* Ok i'll help... ...but in where??? Franky bob(Talk• ) 13:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm here! Franky bob(Talk• ) 12:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ...Man I almost edited your user page... ...I thought it was your talk page...Well ,oh well, BTW Yes it does show only for this wiki. Franky bob(Talk• ) 13:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Ok I am here... Franky bob(Talk• ) 13:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Woah! You had the same Idea I had before the new wikia look. It was on the Club penguin Wiki. I asked Somebody (random) if they can change it to Penguinpedia. Franky bob(Talk• ) 13:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ...Okay?? ...That is what happened to me once I typed wtf but I ment to type omg. And you can guess I got banned. Franky bob(Talk• ) 13:15, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry But anyways... I like the tank I am going to keep it. Franky bob(Talk• ) 22:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I took it off Well I took it off Franky bob(Talk• ) 22:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I might not come back, because The Srever is full now. Franky bob(Talk• ) 00:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Lego Universe Glitchipedia Wiki Hey Naga-X, I made a new wiki for glitches and cheats in Lego Universe and here is the URL: http://legouniversebugs.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Universe_Glitchipedia_Wiki. Whopps for got to log in.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Age My penguin is 566 days old? That's half of your Penguin! Franky bob(Talk• ) 03:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will do as you say... ...I will get you coins other than spending Well Relpy Franky bob(Talk• ) 03:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Stamps Yeah I will get every one I know how to get. Franky bob(Talk• ) 03:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't quit I didn't quit why did you? Franky bob(Talk• ) 13:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Location Go to Gary's igloo Franky bob(Talk• ) 13:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) My Polls / Profile! Got lots of polls and stuff on my profile page! Please check out! And if you have already been there, please go again, as many of the polls have been changed, thus reset. Thanks! :) hi Just in case you ever come back, hi. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']]